


End of an Era

by seijohs



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohs/pseuds/seijohs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years after Ryan Ross left Panic! at the Disco, he could say that his life was easily improved. He had more freedom now. He could do whatever he wanted. He had all the dogs he wanted, all the friends he wanted, a model for a girlfriend... what more could he want? Nothing. He didn't want anything else. But all that changed when he walked into the local coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ry, you wanna go to McDonalds with me? I feel like such a slut for coffee right now, I need some. Like- like now."

Ryan jerked his head up to look across the room, where in the velvet red armchair, at least a meter or so away from him, sat Dan Keyes, whom was staring quite desperately at Ryan.

Ryan sighed, forcing himself to stop thinking so deeply about things that barely mattered. He ran a hand through his generic brown quiff.

It felt as if everyone in LA had dyed hair, and Ryan just didn't. He had tried a blue streak once that ran up the front of his hair, but as soon as it faded out, he never thought of dying his hair ever again. And for no particular reason either. People would look at him oddly when he mentioned that. Ryan sighed, before slumping back down into his pillow-like seat.

Dan was still urging Ryan to go with him, though he only used his body language to do so. Ryan could physically feel the tension in the air, and he knew for a fact that Dan was radiating all of this off of him.

He looked rather impatient, and Ryan had then realized that- as he looked up- the previous question had been idly floating around in the air for about a minute.

He quickly sat up again, pretending he hadn't just drifted off, "O-oh, yeah, alright cool. Let's go." Ryan said, stretching his arms wide so he felt the stretch in his back.

Dan's face lit up almost immediately, pocketing the phone that he has been staring at minutes before. He stood up, almost hopping over to Ryan's chair. He grabbed Ryan's left hand, tugging him up harshly.

"Let's go!" He yelled giddily, running to the front door and whipping it open forcefully, pulling Ryan out with him, then slamming the door shut and dragging Ryan outside.

Ryan forgot his keys.

-

Walking into the nearest Starbucks should never be an interesting experience, and this time, it was no different.

It was easy- stand in line and wait.

And that's exactly what Ryan and Dan did.

They stood in the line, talking every now and then to fill up the already boisterous air.

"Yo, okay, so how's that song going?" Dan asked.

Ryan shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, fixing his glasses a bit. He hadn't done anything. And Dan probably knew that.

"U-uh, it's going great..."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. It's been a year Ryan. You haven't gone on tour; you haven't done anything other than upload like 4 songs to your Soundcloud written 3 years ago. Shane's gonna be pissed. And I mean pissed." Ryan watched Dan run a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

Ryan laughed slowly, "Dude. Good joke, but I think we both know Shane doesn't give a flying fuck about my music career. He's in it for the money. Sweet dude, but honestly I hate him sometimes. You know that. You full-on hate him, anyway."

Dan scowled at the mention of Shane. That was the one person he would push off a cliff without a doubt, but he was sort of Ryan's friend, and Ryan was his best friend so he could never do that to him.

"Yeah, alright whatever, y-" Dan's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost, "Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, Ryan? Do not- and I mean do not- turn around."

"Oh come on Dan, what are you so horrified about. Is Shane behind me? I know he's a fucking asshole and all but there's absolutely no need to be scared of him." Ryan rolled his eyes and began to turn around, though Dan was quick to pull him back.

"It's not Shane and you will not like what you see, trust me."

"Oh for god's sake, Dan, what the fuck does it matter to you? Like honestly, I swear sometimes you're too over-protective about literally just about nothing. Unless it's a murderous psychopath, I have absolutely no reason to be scared, so find some chill, will ya?" And that's all it took for Ryan to turn around as Dan watched in horror.

Ryan looked around the line, trying to spot just exactly what Dan was hiding from him, and after a moments search, he turned around completely empty handed, twisting his facial expression into one of annoyance.

"I don't see anything," Dan sighed, relieved, "What was it then?"

Just as before, Dan froze, and took in a deep breath.

"I don't want to start a war." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"What," He sarcastically started, "Did you see MechaHitler or some shit? I h- wait...is that who I think, oh my god."

Ryan whipped around only see that in the very back of the line stood a man in a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, staring at his phone, hair falling in his eyes.

Ryan immediately ducked his head, spinning around to face Dan, crouching down slightly and bring Dan with him.

"Why didn't you tell me Brendon was here?" Ryan hissed angrily in a low voice so that no one would hear, not that they'd care anyway.

Dan slowly closed his eyes and silently counted to 10.

"I did." He stated calmly.

Ryan stared in a bewildered manner and Dan sighed, deciding to try again.

"I told you not to turn around, but of course, you being you- you just had to turn around and see for yourself. I told you you wouldn't like it, but of course, Dan was probably wrong. Of course. Now it's your turn to suffer anyway, not mine." He stood up straight, turning around to face the counter again, in which they were nearing.

This time it was Ryan's turn to heave a sigh, he stood up somewhat straight and tapped on Dan's back but he didn't turn around.

"Okay listen, we sound like an 80 year old married couple, quarrelling about like this. Let's just stop, we need to get the fuck out of here."

Dan turned around with a comedic look on his face.

"We?" He asked comically.

"Yeah, 's kinda what I just said."

"No way, I came here for coffee, and I'm gonna get it." He stayed put and crossed his arms like a stubborn child. Ryan thought he needed to stop that, but of course he wouldn't. Ryan was beginning to feel like the responsible mother here. Suddenly he felt bad for his mom.

"Come on, we can go somewhere else." He tried.

Dan was quick to argue though.

"I want Starbucks."

"Yeah well you can't have Starbucks."

"Yeah I can. I'm staying."

"Okay fine, we can go to another Starbucks. Hurry, don't wanna risk him seeing me."

"I've stood in this line for 10 minutes, I'm not just quitting like that. Besides, this is LA Ryan, shoulda checked before you moved here. 'S full of fuckin' hipsters- including you-" Ryan gave him a stern look, but Dan was unfazed and continued, "-and you know what hipsters love?" Ryan rolled his eyes. "Starbucks." Dan hissed.

"So?"

"It'll be packed. All of them will be packed."

"Dan."

"Mmmm?"

"You're my best friend dude, what the fuck am I supposed to do is he sees me?"

"Talk to him? You haven't seen him in years. Shit. Tell him you and Helena are getting married, I wanna see his face."

"I can't tell him that!"

"Why not?"

"Uh...maybe he'll spread it? Can't trust that guy."

"Bitch please," Dan threw his hand around sassily, "You're the one that left the band. It wasn't him acting all salty in an interview. This is your problem, dig yourself out. You could've been married right now, but no, you had to play the problem card. You want to talk to him anyway."

Ryan's face went red but he answered immediately, nearly cutting Dan off, "We weren't ever getting married" He coughed, "And I don't want to talk to him. He probably hates me anyway."

And that wasn't necessarily a lie. He didn't want to see or talk to him. He was better off forgetting, but he also did want to talk to him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to. But there was no way in hell that was happening.

"Oh please. You weren't the one that cried during Northern Downpour. He did. After you left. So bitch don't tell me he ain't givin' 2 shits."

"First off, stop calling me bitch, second, he didn't c-"

"Mmmm-yes he did. You didn't see? God Ryan, you're so ignorant sometimes."

"Wait, shit I'm going, he's gonna see me. Get me something." Ryan rushed, pushing himself out of the line, and in three seconds flat, out the door and on the streets.

"Hm, no way am I getting him something, 'f he's gonna keep acting like that." Dan mumbled under his breath.

"Sir?" Dan's thoughts were interrupted, as the barista called on him.

Dan read the pink/blue haired woman's nametag.

Arabella.

"Oh yeah, sorry, um, Arabella." He tried out the name, taking a second to taste it. It was certainly an interesting name.

"Mhm, how can I help you?"

Dan thought for a moment, "Mmm...Venti Espresso, honestly I don't care what it is do whatever you want to it add whatever you want to it I need to go."

Arabella looked strangely at Dan. "Uh yeah, okay, Mayella!"

Dan was startled by the sudden risen voice, though watched as a tall woman with mint-green hair and emerald eyes-that of a cats- approached Arabella.

He watched Arabella whisper something to whom he could only assume was Mayella and tried to catch whisps of their conversation, though naturally, he couldn't. Mayella nodded and left, leaving Arabella to begin to speak again.

"Name please?"

"Uh, strange name, but it's Fuck." He coughed, trying not to laugh.

Arabella stared strangely again, though nodded calling on the next person. Dan headed off to a table.

He sat down in a booth near the window, bringing his phone up.

A voiced cleared above him, "Ahem, can I sit here? Place is packed, I don't wanna walk around with coffee, you know?"

And Dan knew who it was immediately.

"Mm, yeah, yeah of course."

He started to wonder how Brendon had got his coffee before him, but he tried to stay lowkey anonymous.

Brendon sat down across from him and stared a moment. Dan shifted under his gaze.

"Are you...are you Dan? Like, Dan Keyes?"

Dan shrunk down in his seat slightly, clearing his throat, mentally answering a simple yes.

"-I-I mean sorry if you're not but like, nice to meet you, I guess."

"O-oh yeah, I am, uh, nice to meet you too?"

"Yeah, uh, how are you? You seem like a cool dude, I mean, if, Ryan's friends with you, then you must be interesting."

The face Dan witnessed was extremely comedic though after that. He watched Brendon realize what he had just said, his face going from all awkward to embarrassed and slightly tinted red.

He felt bad for Brendon. He was sure they had something at one point, and he didn't want to push it. He knew why Ryan left. He lost interest in Brendon as a human completely, though he knew he regretted the decision.

"Mmm, yeah, I guess? I mean, asking me that, my answer is definitely yes, but you gotta ask someone else that."

"Oh, haha, yeah, I got you dude. Same with me. You and Ryan still friends?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah totally. Love him like a brother. In fact, he was just here a minute ago, he had to go get, uh," Dan thought for a moment. "He had to go get his-"

"Fuck!"

Brendon and Dan both looked up, along with the rest of the people in the room, staring oddly at Arabella, who just stood there and blinked, holding the drink in her hand above her head.

"I-I mean, like, uh, Fuck, your coffee is ready..." She cleared, as the room began clamorously chatting again.

Brendon broke the silence by laughing joyfully at the sudden humour Dan had accomplished.

"Uh, I gotta get that."

Brendon stopped immediately, "Wait, did you...?"

"Yeah. Be right back."

Dan scooched out of his booth and jogged up to the counter, smiling at Arabella and taking the coffee, which of course, said "Phuck" scrawled messily in black pen.

He sat down, right across from Brendon yet again.

"'M back."

"Yeah, I can see that. Did they spell it with an F or a PH?"

"PH, how'd you know?"

"Do you honestly think I haven't tried that before?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well," Brendon straightened his back, "I gotta get going. Final touches to the album and I'll be on my way."

"Oh, new album? That's sick. You better get going then." Dan smiled. Brendon wasn't as bad as Ryan made him out to be, but then of course, that was biased information.

"Yeah." Brendon inched out of his seat and stood up, grabbing his drink from across the table. He turned to leave, though Dan saw him turn back around like a last minute decision.

"D-does Ryan ever talk about me?" Brendon asked hesitantly.

And oh shit did Dan do a double take. He most certainly was not expecting that. What was he even supposed to say? No? Yes? Both of these could end badly, and there was no time to text Ryan right now.

"Uh...like, kinda? Yeah? I m-"

Brendon noticed him struggling, so he tried something else.

"Does he still listen to Panic! albums?"

"Occasionally yeah. Sometimes he has Vices and Virtues or Too Weird to Live playing." Brendon nodded understandingly, "Seldom" Dan added quietly.

There was a moment of awkward tension between the two, so Brendon decided it would be a great time to leave.

"Alrighty-o!" Brendon exclaimed suddenly, "Well I gotta go!" Dan followed along by blending a few "yups" into the sentence.

"Mmmm-well it was nice meeting you! Hope to see you again soon! Tell Ryan I said hi!" Dan could have sworn he heard him mutter if he wants to hear it, though he chose not to point it out.

With a quick nod, Brendon was out the door in the same fashion Ryan had exited.

And that left Dan in the corner by himself, sipping at his coffee a little before leaving, heading back to the house.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it clearly took me 5 years 2 update congrats if ur still reading this

Dan stumbled across the street, hurrying towards Ryan's house where he met him with a concerned look on his face.

Ryan was frantically jiggling at the door handle, muttering swear words under his breath. Then, he kicked the door harshly, followed by a loud yelp and yet another imminent string of curse words.

"...Uh, Ryan?" Dan sheepishly spoke up, trying to find his way around Ryan so he could get in front of him- though it wasn't too easy since he was hopping up and down on his fight foot with a clenched jaw.

And as if Ryan wasn't jumping enough, he nearly fell over from yet another hop, though this one was caused by Dan.

"Dan! Oh my god- " He leaned back and rested his left foot on the ground, stepping on it with the right,  "-you startled me."

Dan snickered and Ryan raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You said startled. Like- _startled."_

Ryan blinked at him.

"Like, Ryan. Dude, it isn't the 17th century anymore- or, shall I say, _t'wisn't the 17th century, anymore"_

"T'wisn't?" 

"Yeah. T'wisn't. Anyway, what are you doing?" Dan moved his gaze to the door.

"Oh, uh-" Ryan laughed a bit, though it lacked humour, "I forgot my keys in the house."

Dan snorted.

"Like recklessly shaking the door handle is going to help you?"

"Worth a shot." He shrugged.

Dan stepped back a bit suddenly, then paused, looking as if in deep thought.

"Hey Ryan?" Dan spoke, after a moments worth of thinking as Ryan uncomfortably stared at his hands.

"Mmm?" He hummed in response.

"Do you have, like- you know those small windows or whatever that lead from the basement? Do you have those?" Dan asked.

Ryan thought for a moment, then replied. "Uh, yeah, it's just over there."

He pointed over near the ground.

"Perfect!" Dan clapped his hands together, the swift change in mood obvious. 

"Well then! All ya gotta do is climb in through there an' unlock the door for me and were in!"

Dan looked as if he was the most victorious person on the planet at that moment. Ryan however, was looking a very different way.

"Why don't you climb through the window?" Ryan countered, Dan looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"Excuse me? Ryan- my dear, dearly beloved Ryan...how tall am I?" He blinked his eyes about 1,000 times before Ryan even tried to answer.

Ryan was expressionless.

"I don't know... like, 6 somethin'?"

"Uh huh, yes, or something, and how tall are you?"

"5'9 or something. Maybe '11. Not too sure to be h-"

"Exactly. So you can get in that tiny hole you call a window as I wait patiently for you. Sounds good? Great! Alrighty- let's get going then." Dan rushed on, pushing Ryan towards the window.

Times like these made Ryan wonder exactly _why_ him and Dan were okay friends- but then again, Ryan wasn't any better in terms of selfishness. Oh well, you snooze, you lose. Ryan just wished he had eaten more vegetables as a kid, maybe he would've been taller than Dan.

Ryan sighed a long sigh before dropping onto his stomach.

"How am I even supposed to get down there?" Ryan asked, legitimately concerned about how and what he would land on at the bottom.

"Your basement is unfinished." Dan stared at him like he was the elephant in the room, "You're going to land on either a chair or concrete. That means you probably shouldn't go head-first... that is, unless you _want-"_

"I'm not going in head-first, you can save those for your dreams." Ryan butted in, receiving Dan's frown of dissatisfaction. 

"Well, here goes nothin'" Ryan heaved as he unlocked the window and slid it horizontally- allowing him entrance.

Dan made his way to the front door though remained in sight of the situation, so he could either laugh or call the ambulance. 

 _Sneaking into your own house..._ Dan thought, _Must be a new low for Ryan._

Meanwhile, Ryan was shuffling around the window, trying to find the best angle to land. There wasn't much of a choice here, since he knew there was no furniture under that window. The drop was about twice his height, so he braced himself for death.

"One- two- _three!"_ Ryan counted before letting go of the window and stumbling onto the ground.

Relieved to find that he hadn't cracked his head open, he began to yell up to Dan, hoping he could hear him.

" _Dan!_ I made it, dude!"

No response.

"Dan!"

Silence.

"Ungrateful piece of shit." Ryan muttered, though loud enough so anyone within a proper distance could probably hear it.

" _I heard that!"_ Came the reply.

Ryan grunted, deciding it was best to unlock the door and let him in before he annoyed him from the exterior.

He ran up the stairs and landed himself on the 1st floor, jogging to the door, then unlocking it.

"Alright"

They headed to the living room, the two of them collapsing on the chairs.

Ryan was the first to speak.

"Did you bring me a coffee?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"No, you ungrateful bitch. I got one for myself. You already owe me like... a _lot_ of money, and neither of us are keeping track of that." 

Ryan scoffed, switching on the TV. 

" _Maaaan period..."_ Ryan said in a voice about 8 octaves higher than his usual.

Dan blinked his eyes at him, deciding to switch the topic to something they could actually talk about.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Ryan replied in an expressive tone as he stared at the TV, though by looking at him, he was the opposite of that.

"It has to do with Brendon." Dan smirked, and right then, Ryan snapped his head around to face him.

It was incredibly easy to read Ryan nowadays, not that he wasn't easy to read all those years back, either. His eyes flashed alarmingly, as if he had realized he was prey for a much larger predator- though he did manage to keep his face solemn.

But no matter how easy it was to read Ryan, he was somewhat unpredictable sometimes. And unlike Dan thought he would, Ryan didn't ask him what it was that had to do with Brendon. Instead, he stuck to questioning him.

"Why do you get all secretive about Brendon? You know we're both cool." Ryan kept his voice chill until it cracked just a teeny bit at the end. He masked it up with a huff.

"So like, when you ran out of the shop today, that's because you were totally cool with him and you were rushing to do what exactly...?"

"I-"

"Or when he unfollowed you on Twitter that's because you two are mutuals-"

"Okay Dan, I get it, okay? But like, you don't have to act like he's Satan or some shit like that. Chill. We're both grown men, so like, I guess we can handle any situation like one." And even though he meant the last sentence as a statement, it still came out in a rather questionable way.

Dan just nodded silently.

"Okay... so, what happened?" Ryan finally asked, letting curiosity get the better of him. As much as he'd like to forget Brendon existed, it just wasn't simply possible sometimes. The only way to get rid of someone completely was to start fresh, and hell to that if that was ever possible again.

"Uhh, well you know. Things people ask when they haven't seen you in like... forever. Like my Aunt when she attends our annual party occasionally. Oh! Speaking of my aunt-"

"Dan, for the love of god, please. Proceed." He cut in, not wanting to hear about his aunt in all honestly. 

Dan looked slightly offended for whatever reason, but continued.

"Anyway, so he asked about you. Things like, I don't know- if you've listened to much Panic since the split. Stuff like that." 

Ryan scoffed at that.

"He wanted me to tell you he said hello."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"What did you say?" Dan raised both his eyebrows. "About the music, I mean." Ryan clarified.

"Uh... probably something made up. Didn't want to seem rude or whatever. Either way, uh, _that_ happened. Just thought I'd let you know that, I guess." Dan scratched his neck. Ryan stared at his nails.

And then the automatic silently decided decision was to play video games, and they did just that.

-

It's been at least an hour since Dan's left. It's exactly 11PM, and Ryan stares longingly at his ceiling.

He didn't have Helena to occupy him- she was busy at some modelling thing. He didn't really care, he just waited for her to come back.

"Maybe I'm not the suitable type for a proper relationship..." Ryan trailed off, deciding to break into a conversation with the ceiling. It listened well enough.

"I mean- _honestly._ I might need a break. Like all I've ever done is wait. And to be completely honest... I'm kind of _tired_ of just _waiting._ " He expressed his thoughts on the one-sided conversation.

Sighing as if he had just exposed his deepest secret, he flopped an arm over his head.

"So many relationships... _God,_ what was I thinking? Hey- you feel me, dude?" He was addressing the ceiling, of course. And as if it had just nodded and gave him some form of a half-hearted speech, he continued.

"I mean I love Helena to death and all- but really. Can I imagine myself... just seeing the world together? Her and me? I'd like to think so. But it's hard to imagine." 

And then Ryan jolted upwards, as if the ceiling _had_ actually talked to him.

"Oh my God! You're right! Thanks dude, you always know how to reply..." He sighed contently.

"Yeah so... yeah." He concluded, closing his eyes.

The bed sagged down slightly and he turned towards the physical movement, where Dottie had just jumped up onto his bed.

And just like that, he was smiling again.

"Awww... Dottie. Come here girl, come here... such a good girl." He cooed.

Dottie followed his instructions and bounded up to him, shaking the bed as she hopped over the blankets pooling around his legs, then she proceeded to lick his face joyfully, before being pushed away.

"Ack! Okay, good enough- I know you're a good girl"

"You know what'd be interesting?" He asked Dottie. She stared at him as if she understood.

"If I checked some of my old accounts and shit..." He concluded, and she cocked her head to the side, panting as she continued to stare at Ryan.

Ryan got up and grabbed his laptop on his bedside table.

He waited for it to start up as he listened to the sound of the clock ticking away in the background, as well as Dottie's continuous panting.

"Hmm... okay. What first..." He scratched his head.

The first thing that came to my was his old livejournal, and unfortunately, he had deleted it. Though he knew how to get it back.

_Google it._

He  quickly typed in _ryan ross livejournal,_ and was bombarded with horrific images of him as a teenager. He sucked in a sharp breath as he diverted his eyes from the disgusting orange shirt.

Out of panic, he decided to click the first link, sending him to a tumblr page.

He read the first entry of the post someone had cleverly gotten off the page he had deleted.

_Sun, Jun 25 2006_

_The moon bred new Atlantic life tonight.the salt burned you right out of my eyes.and secrets we're not proud of were taken with the tide. We were all newborns with blurred vision and no sense of direction._

_Today I saw cancer, cigarettes and shortness of breath._

_this is why I walk to the ocean.swim with jellyfish.I may never get this chance again._

_this is why if you want to kiss you should kiss._

_If you want to cry you should cry, and_

_if you want to live you should live._

_You don't have to love me. You already did. At least enough to keep me smiling from South Carolina to Virginia.it's for lovers (orjustfriends)_

_This is why I do it._

After reading it, he stared at the screen in blank thought, as if his mind was full of everything and someone had just sucked all of it out.

_Oh._

He remembered this post, and unfortunately, the first post the tumblr page _had_ to have was that post.

He sighed, rubbing his temples as he processed it.

 _Fucking Myrtle Beach..._ He silently scolded himself, realizing now was the time to stop the nostalgia. This was not as enjoyable as he thought.

Rolling his eyes, he closed his laptop.

"Ahhh... why was I so fucking cringey oh my god, like can I not be more obvious? Was I not aware that people read that? Oh my god..." Then he closed his eyes.

-

A week later, he decided to call up Dan again. For whatever reason, he hadn't seen him for longer than he should've.

" _Yelllllow?_ This is your very own, devilishly handsome- Dan Keyes speaking. How may I assist you?"

"Do you read caller ID?"

"Yup!"

Scoff.

"Yeah alright, anyway, you wanna go somewhere later or something?"

There was a moment of silence, before the answer bounced out of the phone.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Okay so- there's this new vegan place across the street opening like, wait, it opened yesterday- okay sorry. Anyway, we should go there."

"Um, since when were _you_ vegan?"

"Never! I just want to try- you know?"

"Uh, okay? Anyway, see me at like-" He looked over to the clock on the wall, "Errrrr- 3pm? Yeah. 3 sounds good?"

"Yup! Adios!"

And then he hung up.

Ryan stood up to get dressed and did just that. Immediately after, he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Ryan!" A feminine voice squealed through the speaker.

_Helena._

"Hey, Helena! When are you-"

" _Tomorrow._ Oh my god I missed you _sooooooo_ much! What's up?"

"Ah, nothin' much. What about you?"

"Okay so-" And then Helena went on to discuss how her photoshoot went, rambling about things along the lines of 'and then we went to _this_ place- and like, it was amazing!' nearly every couple minutes. It's not that Ryan wasn't listening- because he was, with about half an ear. He was busy thinking harder about his relationship again, but didn't know where to start.

Just then, without any filter, Ryan blurted out something he really didn't mean to.

"Helena, I think we need to break up."

And that immediately put an end to her rush of speech. The line went dead for a minute, before she timidly whispered a 'what?'

And Ryan didn't even know he said it. It was as if somebody had put the words in his mouth and then pulled them out without him seeing them. He was rather confused about why she had quit talking.

"Break up?" She repeated.

"Wait what?" Ryan responded, alarmed.

"You- you said we should _break up."_

"No I didn't."

"No- Ryan, you just said it. It came right out of your mouth. I heard it." She insisted, her sadness clearly dripping through a crack in he speech which she was trying desperately to cover up.

He detected this easily and softened his voice.

"Hey hey hey, are you crazy? I'd never want to break up with you. Not for anyone- _thing_ in the world. Are you out of your mind?"

"But-"

"No, shhh, must've been something- er, around here or somethin'. I dunno, just something like... uh, I don't know- but trust me, I never said that. Here, I'll tell ya what- once you get back home... tomorrow at, uh-"

"6pm." She filled in.

"Yeah, 6pm, I'll take you out for a really nice, fancy dinner. Then you could do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"Good..." She trailed off, her voice a bit empty.

"Hey, lighten up. Come on. Can't wait to see you tomorrow,  baby."

"Uh, yeah. You too Ryan." And like a switch, her voice changed again. "Whelp! That's about all the time I have! Bye!"

She hung up.

"Bye."

-

"No, I'm serious. I don't even remember, but she said I said something 'bout breaking up. And I was like ' _What? No I didn't._ ' but she was all ' _Yeah you did. I heard it!'_ I'm telling you, dude. That shit was confusing." Ryan said, shaking his head as he dipped a veggie slice into his guacamole.

"Sounds like you need to be more aware of what you're saying." Dan replied, eyeing Ryan's food.

" _Yeah but-"_ Ryan added, though he paused as he was eating and it came out more like 'yea buh'. Dan pulled a disgusted face as he watched Ryan trying to eat his food whilst struggling to talk.

"Bro. Close your mouth."

A moment later Ryan had swallowed and continued to talk.

"Yeah but I don't even remember that going through my head, even."

Dan looked up at the ceiling for some time, as if consulting someone, before bringing his head down back towards Ryan.

"What were you thinking of?"

"I don't know... relationships or somethin'- hey, don't blame me. I love her and all, but she was practically drowning me in shit about modelling."

"Uh huh."

"Anyway..." He added, going for another carrot, "I said I'm bringing her to some place real nice tomorrow. Any ideas?"

"Well I mean... this place's real good." Someone butted in. It appeared to come from one of the staff members.

Ryan politely nodded with an award-worthy fake smile, then turned back to Dan with wide eyes.

"Ha, yeah okay. Anyway, you got an idea?" He tried again as soon as the staff member had walked away.

"Um, fancy Italian place round here somewhere- I think. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's like, a block or two over. You should go there."

"Alright- keep my eye out for it."

"Yeah. Make it worth it." Dan added in a wink, and Ryan shifted in his seat, shaking his head.

"I can try."

"Well I'm about done. Looks like you're on your last carrot. Shall we?"

Dan stood up and smoothed down his shirt, staring at Ryan quickly taking his carrot slice and shoving it in his mouth.

"Dude, so many choices and you fucking chose an appetizer. I was paying- not like you were paying."

"I know." Ryan replied with yet a mouthful of guac again. Dan turned to face the other way.

"Okay- let's go."


End file.
